Tales of Skyrim: The Dovahkiin
by J.Callous31
Summary: I love Skyrim. Every time I play, I do absolutely everything. Dark Brotherhood, Stormcloaks, Thieve's Guild. Realistically, no one person could do all that. So, here's a fanfic with all the factions broken up, and all the characters coming together at different points. Lemme know how ya like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_Throughout the ages, there have always been plagues of chaos, and the threat of destruction. And yet, there has always been a hero that arises to the challenge. It is never easy, but no champion is ever remembered otherwise. What history forgets is that no one being is ever solely responsible for their accumulated deeds._  
_This is the story of one such hero, in a time of desperate need. In dragon tongue, he is the Dovahkiin. In the tongue of man and mer, he is the Dragonborn. Cited for his defeat of the world-eater Alduin, the road to this victory is not paved by only his Thu'um, but through the bonds of destiny he forged along the way._

_**Part I, Chapter I: A Chain Starts With Two Links**_

"_It's a beautiful day. Clear skies, light, cool breeze coming off the trees. The sweet smell of the woods. A good day to die as any._" thought Thorsborne Smithmaster.  
Back home in Cyrodiil, he was a highly regarded smith. Capable of forging the sturdiest steel, finest iron and most unbreakable shields.  
What was he doing in the cold, war-ravaged lands of Skyrim? Honoring his father by making a pilgrimage to Windhelm, so he may place his departed father's Amulet of Talos at the Palace of the Kings. Why was he about to die? Thorsborne had the fortune of running into the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak of all people! The man who started a civil war for the sake of Talos!  
Ulfric, more than sympathetic to his nord brother's quest, allowed Thorsborne to accompany him back to Windhelm. Whether this being good fortune for Thorsborne, or destiny in the guise of misfortune, but what a day to meet Ulfric. For only a few hours trek and an imperial ambush saw the upstart Jarl and his Talos devout men captured and shipped to Helgen for execution. Them and one disfavored Dunmer.

"_Why is this filthy gray-skin sitting with us?_" a Stormcloak said in disgust, gesturing towards the Dark Elf that sat next to Thorsborne. He had seen the Dunmer walk into the ambush right when it was sprung. No one knew who he was, but with the imperials attacking, the was no time to ask.  
_"I thought the High Elf puppet masters would welcome the accursed gray-skinned elves into their fold, not dirty a proud nord warrior's execution ceremony._" the soldier spat venomously.  
The Dark Elf was gagged, same as Ulfric, probably to keep him from muttering any spells, Thorsborne assumed. Yet the look of contempt and burning rage was clear in his blood red, shining eyes. He was a unique looking Dunmer. Most were indeed gray skinned, others ranged to green, while most were blue. But the one next to Thorsborne was such a pale grey, he was bordering on white. Most Dunmer had simple, red eyes. Another unique quality to this Dunmer, his eyes were a glowing, bright, blood red.  
"_Does it seem like he's a friend of the Thalmor? He's bound same as us. We Nords aren't usually known for our smarts, but any milk drinker could see he is no friend of the Empire. If your precious nord ego needs to go down swinging with the words of a scorned wench, why not aim it at the imperial scum who deserve it?_" Thorsborne defended. He had seen plenty of racism in Cyrodiil. His family, etching out a living for many years in the poorer districts, many of Thorsborne's friends had been mer or betmer. He has even been sweet on a Dunmer alchemist once. Unfortunately for Thorsborne, she was not sweet on six foot, one inch tall, muscular Nords with flowing fire red hair and full beards.  
"_Shut up back there. Face your deaths with quiet dignity traitors._" the imperial driver said.  
The Dunmer looker over at the driver's direction and rolled his eyes and shook his head mockingly.  
All the prisoners, even the insulting Stormcloak had to stifle themselves from laughing out loud.  
The Stormcloak across from Thorsborne, Ralof, and an apparent horse thief engaged in a brief introductory conversation before they arrived at Helgen. Ralof started reminiscing about his past at Helgen. Thorsborne was not paying attention, but rather surveying the imperial surroundings. His words to the insulting Stormcloak were swirling through his head.  
"_Why die cursing the imperials when there could be a chance of escaping?_"  
He noticed Ulfric and the Dunmer had the same looks on their faces, ones he assumed were alike his, contemplating how they could escape. Thorsborne concluded that a joined resistance of the prisoners against the fully armed imperial force would be suicide, but perhaps if each man acted as a distraction, and went off on their own, that just might work. But a military man like Ulfric would prefer rallying his men, all for one or none at all.  
There was no time to finish his thoughts as the carriage pulled up, and everyone started getting off.  
The legate ordered the prisoners to fall in line as a soldier began listing off names.  
"_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, step forward. Ralof of Riverwood, next. Lokir of Rorikstead..._"  
The jittery horse thief stepped forward.  
"_You're not going to kill me!_" as if reading Thorsborne's mind, he ran off on his own.  
"**_ARCHERS!_**" the legate called.  
THWOK. THWOK. THWOK.  
Three archers planted arrows in Lokir's back, and killed Thorsborne's escape schemes.  
"_Anyone else feel like running? No? Good! Dark Elf, step forward and give your name._" the legate ordered.  
The Dunmer pulled down his gag and gave his name in a peculiarly polite manner to the man with the list.  
_"Jack Darkblood of Cyrodiil._" he said respectfully.  
"_Not the Priest of Azura in Cheydinhal, son of Jorgen Darkblood?_" the man asked  
"_Yes, I am he. and you are, sir?_" Jack replied casually  
Slightly taken back by the Dunmer's nonchalant response,  
"_I..uh..I am Hadvar. I heard stories of your father..._"  
_"Enough talk. His parentage is meaningless. He was with the Stormcloaks, he goes to the chopping block._" the legate snapped impatiently.  
"_If that is enough reason for you ma'am, so be it. Azura be with you._" Jack said calmly.  
Thorsborne was taken back. Words like that would be more than enough to instigate the imperial, but the way he said it sounded so innocent, and even sincere.  
"_Oh...uh...you! Nord, your name!_"  
"_I'm Thorsborne Smithmaster of Cyrodiil._"  
"_You wear that amulet, you put yourself in with the stormcloaks._" the legate said coldly  
"You picked a bad time to come home kinsman." Hadvar said apologetically.  
"_You're mistaken my friend. This is the perfect time to come home. It's just a bad time to be a nord._"  
The insulting stormcloak was next. Thorsborne payed no mind to him and stood next to Jack, awaiting his turn for the block.  
"_I thank you for defending me earlier. Had I not been gagged...well, I have faith that Azura would have understood. hehe.._" Jack said under his breath, thanking sincerely and joking slyly.  
" _Of course my friend. I have seen too many of my friends persecuted for their race back in Cyrodiil._" Thorsborne replied.  
"_It seems as if the gods pity us, my Nordic brother. Our last pleasure will be seeing that bully be-headed. I'm not sure of this is a gift from Azura, or an ironic foresight of whats to come for us._" Jack nodded to the insulting nord being placed on the chopping block and gave an odd look. His smirk was spiteful, but his eyes were full of pity. Thorsborne couldn't tell if it was a true care for a life being stolen, or that he hadn't had the pleasure of doing it himself.  
Thorsborne had been too preoccupied studying Jack and jumped when the axe made a loud, wet, crunching *THUD* as it be-headed the insulting stormcloak. He and Jack watched curiously as the severed head rolled off the platform.  
"Strange." Jack said, eerily calm. "_You would think his ridged helmet would have kept his head from rolling like that._" Jack added with a light chuckle.  
Thorsborne looked at his friend blankly. Jack's odd manner was off-putting, yet dryly humorous. Thorsborne found himself wishing he could have met Jack back in Cyrodiil, and known each other longer. He seemed like he would have been a good friend. Thorsborne mused to himself how his father would have liked Jack, as the legate set him on the block. He gave one last look at Jack, who had stood up straighter, more presently. They gave each other a respectful nod, and each closed their eyes. Jack began citing a prayer for his friend, and Thorsborne citing one for Talos.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter II: Lordship Restored_**

The cool winds of the sky flowed over his face as he climbed higher and higher, soaking in the suns warmth before dive bombing hundreds of feet before arching and climbing again. No dovah should be robbed of the sensation of roaming the skies for as long as he had been.  
"_Drem Yol Lok, Keizaal!_" he cried, filling the air with his greeting.  
"_Zu'u lost daal!_" he roared, in a sinister manner, so such Giants ran for their camps.  
"_Laas Yah Nir Dovahkiin!_" he shouted, preemptively searching for his destined enemy.  
As he flew over the mountains and spied a mortal settlement.  
He roared again, "_Laas Yah Nir!_"  
The settlement erupted in aura. all blue, save for one.  
"_Dovahkiin._"  
He roared again and perched himself atop a stone colum, overlooking the pathetic mortals as his meteors rained chaos upon them.  
"**_YOL TOOR SHUL!_**" he shouted, incinerating several mortals, but his target evaded him.  
"_Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!_" he arrogantly proclaimed as he took off and smashed through a stone tower. Shaking off the rubble and snapping at the mortal who dared raise a sword at him, then the Dovahkiin appeared up the stairs.  
"**_YOL TOOR SHUL!_**" Alduin shouted, barely missing his mark. Having your head stuck in a stone wall is rather uncomfortable, no matter what creature you are. But as mighty Alduin withdrew his head, the Dovahkiin and company ran up the tower.  
"_I do not have time to be playing hide-and-seek with the pathetic mortal._" Alduin thought to himself.  
"_He is weak, I shall devour him on a grander scale. Now to sate my fore long appetite with fresh flesh._"  
This pleasant thought brought a smile to the Dragon Lord's snout as he began playing with his cyrodiilic food.

"_Ok Jack, on three, we jump across to the inn!_" Thorsborne yelled to Jack.  
The fire from the dragon was engulfing the tower and running up the steps.  
"_Forget three! we must go now!_" Jack cried, as he grabbed hold of Thorsborne and leaped from the tower and into the burning ceiling opening of the inn. They crashed onto a table, their combined weight crushing it, the weakened wood floor giving way as the two plummeted to the ground floor. Landing on his back, Thorsborne moaned in pain and tried to get up.  
"_LOOK OUT!_" Jack warned as he fell on top of Thorsborne, face to face.  
They layed there in a momentary daze of pain, as Ralof ran past.  
"_C'mon! We cant stay..._" he paused upon the sight of the two men in the precarious position.  
"_I uh...do not suppose you could forget this...would you?_" Jack pleaded, his white face reddening.  
Thorsborne pushed Jack off and stood quickly."_If we survive this dragon attack, I'm sure this'll be the least interesting story to come from here, lets move!_"

The three ran out of the collapsing inn and across the pavilion.  
"_The Keep, there! It's mostly underground and we can regroup!_" Ralof pointed to a group of stormcloaks running into a building. As the brothers in binds ran for it, a squad of imperial soldiers happened to be going in the same direction, they were led by Hadvar, the man with the list.  
"_Ralof you traitor! Dragon or no dragon you're not escaping!_" he ordered.  
Thorsborne cut off Ralof before he could reply  
"_Hadvar, three escapees is nothing, especially if everyone is burnt to a crisp or devoured!_"  
"_...fine, go!_" Hadvar realizing how futile his initial apprehension was.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter III: Fork in the Road**_

Thorsborne, Jack and Ralof bravely fought through the keep, cutting down imperials with the last of the stormcloak prisoners. They found a tunnel that led outside. As they walked out, the serene landscape felt safe. As they started towards the road, a rumble was felt and an unnerving roar filled the air as Alduin flew over them, flying up and to the mountains.  
"_That damn dragon. I would't never believed until today..._" Ralof muttered in awe  
"_It is a grand sight to behold my friends. A great evil has returned. I cannot imagine he will be settled with the desolation of one town._" Jack commented, foreboding.  
Thorsborne gazed in the dragon's direction, mesmerized. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that beast had spoken...not in the tongues of men...but in the tongue of dragons. He heard legends that dragon kind had its own language. Then again, dragons themselves were legends. Beasts of that power could very well have their own speech.  
What chilled Thorsborne to his core, when he thought he heard the dragon speak, it sounded...almost...as if it was directed at him...  
_"There's a little town called Riverwood, not far from here._" Ralof's statement snapped Thorsborne back to reality.  
"_My sister, Gurder, lives there. She could help us._" Ralof said with confidence  
"_Perhaps it would be prudent if we split up. A trio donned stormcloak uniforms walking in imperial controlled territory would be...rather risky_" Jack advised, gesturing to the armor he and Thorsborne had taken from fallen soldiers.  
"_Yeah...yeah good idea Jack...I'll see you guys there._" Thorsborne agreed, his mind still occupied by the great, puzzling monstrosity.  
And so the trio split up, Ralof and Jack taking to the woods, Thorsborne sticking to the path.  
As he followed the path, he let his mind slip back to the dragon. Trying to recall the words it said. He knew he heard words. He knew it! If you can call a dragon's roaring words. He could feel the substance to it. Almost as real as the tree he just walked into.  
***CLOCK!*** Face first right into a giant pine. Falling backwards on his ass, holding his forehead, Thorsborne realized he was so preoccupied he strayed from the path and was deep in the woods.  
"_Great...just great...lost in the woods, in a land I've never been before._"  
He stood up and began searching for the road, hopefully before any hungry wolves found him  
"_An escaped man from the chopping block, dressed as the enemy in hostile territory! Well at least the dragon is gone. All that fire and heat. True nord prefers the cold. Ha! How bout that, a cold-blooded nord who hates fire, yet cant stand a day away from a smithy forge._" Thorsborne mused to himself, until a familiar voice echoed through the woods.  
"_Aha! not so quick to bite me while you are eating dunmer flames, are you?!_"  
Thorsborne ran to the roaring inferno and saw his dunmer friend, manically shooting his flame spell at a wolf who foolishly tried to have him for lunch. With a well placed shot, Jack lit the wolf's tail on fire, and laughed spitefully as it ran away whimpering.  
"_How about that, I was just thinking about that dragon's fire, and here I see you lighting up a poor puppy! hahaha!_" Thorsborne greeted Jack gleefully.  
"_Poor puppy my pale white ass! That damned wolf nearly had my throat within it's teeth!_"  
He greeted his friend with a handshake. Thorsborne noted how despite his hand recently shooting a column of flames, it was oddly cool.  
"_While seeing a friendly face in this foreign, aggressively hospitable land, ehehe, is well received, I had thought we agreed to separate, lest we gain unwanted attention?"_ Jack asked cheerfully.  
"_ I wandered off the road when I heard you shouting at the wolf. Came to see if you needed any help. Arrived in time to see that amusing spectacle._" Thorsborne explained, chuckling heartily.  
"_You are lost too? Myself as well. I am afraid all the adrenaline from Helgen clouded my mind, seeing as we both had forgotten to ask Ralof, where in Oblivion Riverwood is before we set off for it!_" half laughing at the comical mishap, half disgruntled with his absent mindedness.  
"_I had the same realization when I found myself lost_" Thorsborne said, trying to comfort the dunmer, obviously proud of his mental prowess.  
"_Perhaps my previous conclusion of separation was ill-advised. considering we are quite...unfamiliar with the land._" Jack admitted sheepishly  
Thorsborne put his arm around Jack heartily. "_Then lets see if we can find Riverwood together my friend. Maybe you can even fry some more wolves! hahaha!_"  
The two friends managed to find the road and followed, trading stories of home and sharing tales of childhood. Soon the sun began to set and the moons shined brighter than magelight. Thorsborne gathered firewood and began rubbing sticks together, trying to light it.  
"_Thorsborne, my Nordic companion, you are traveling with a dunmer. Our race descents from fire, and you have see how proficiently I wield it. Yet you strain yourself with that outdated method?_" Jack inquired.  
"_Jack, my dunmer friend_" Thorsborne replied, _"My father told me the Golden Rule when I was a whopping four years old; 'Thorsborne my son, when you craft a sword, or temper a piece of armor, never skip a step. Never rush. You take your time, and do it right. Smiths nowa days, they use magic and machinations to make their work easier. There is no more reliable way to make something work than doing it with your hands. Remember that son. It holds true to every aspect of life'. So, I make fire with my hands._"  
Thorsborne expected Jack to comment how more efficient his flames spell would be, or comment how inefficient that philosophy seems. He got something different.  
"_...Honorable. Carrying your father's virtue in your everyday life. Respect like that is rare in theses tumultuous times. Particularly from the imperial Cyrodiil._" Jack said, his voice heavy with sadness.  
Not only his words, but his tone caught Thorsborne off guard. Noting Jack's somber look, He chuckled lightly and tossed his sticks into the pile.  
"_Of course though, it's too damn cold for this. Do the honors, friend?_" Thorsborne joked, gesturing to the fire.  
Jack smirked and ignited the wood.  
"_Tell me about your father._" Thorsborne inquired warmly.  
Jack looked up to the moons. His blazing red eyes seemingly dimming, but with a small smile, one that said 'thank you', like when a heavy load is lifted from your back.  
"_You may have noticed, I am a little paler than most dunmer._" he said, gesturing to his pale white face.  
"_I'd say you're a shade lighter than most, yeah._" Thorsborne joked  
Jack chuckled lightly.  
"_Something we have in common. Nordic fathers. My mother was dunmer. I wish I could have known her. The poor woman died giving birth to me. I was raised by my nord father, uncle and aunt. My father left to fight in the Great War, along with my uncle. My father died, and my uncle was taken prisoner by the Thalmor. After the Aldmeri Dominion won, my Talos worshiping aunt and uncle were executed. They spared me since I was a known priest to Azura. I have pondered and prayed to Azura for enlightenment on what gnaws in my mind. Is it ironic, that I was raised Nordic, yet my dunmer ancestry spared me? Or was it my ill-favored dunmer ancestry that cursed my Nordic roots?_"  
Jack sighed deeply and stared into the stars. His usually illuminating red eyes lost their glow and grew dark. Shoulders and posture slumped.  
"_By the Nine, Jack...I had no idea..._" Thorsborne walked over to Jack and put is hand on his shoulder.  
"_Deepest sympathies, my friend._"  
Jack's eyes regained some of their glow. "_Thank you, Thorsborne_"  
Jack shook himself, as if to try and re-ignite his inner flame.  
"_We should rest if we are going to make good time tomorrow._"  
Thorsborne laughed. "_Lets hope we don't get lost again. Sleep well Jack._"  
"_Let us hope wolves do not enjoy a lazy late night snack._"  
Thorsborne nervously chuckled at Jack's joked...and clutched his weapon a little tighter as he fell asleep.

"_Look down there, Jack. That town. Think it's Riverwood?_" Thorsborne pointed down the cliff over to a group of wooden building with guards casually roaming the streets.  
"_Let us hope it is. A warm bed would be wondrous for my back_" Jack replied  
A cold night on the ground saw Jack had awoken to a rabbit sitting on his chest, staring, unblinking .  
Thorsborne woke up to the sight of Jack chasing the rabbit around the campsite, throwing his flame spell wildly.  
After almost scorching Thorsborne's crotch, he yelled at Jack.  
"_What in Sovengarde did that rabbit do to you?!_"  
Jack screamed back at him as his flames caught and cooked the poor rabbit.  
"**_THE DAMNED THING SHAT ON ME!_**"  
After enjoying cooked rabbit haunch, they set out back on the road and came upon the town.  
After asking if they were indeed in Riverwood, the hold guard gave him a short reply, "_No, thats to the north. This is Falkreath. If you want directions go to the tavern, Dead Man's Drink. Damned tourists._"  
"_Thank you sir. We will be on our way._" Jack said courteously.  
As Jack and Thorsborne walked away, Jack said low enough to be discreet, but loud enough to for the guard to hear;  
"_Bloody nord_" he casually dropped, yet with enough venom to sting  
"_No offense Thorsborne_" he added cheerfully  
Thorsborne had to cover his mouth from laughing as they hurried towards the tavern.  
The pair casually entered the tavern, Jack immediately took a seat by the fire and placed his hands in it. He had used a lot of his own fire and needed to re-invigorate his inner flame.  
"_Make yourself at home Jack_" Thorsborne mused. "_I'm gonna talk to the inn keeper._"  
Thorsborne walked over to the inn keeper and introduced himself.  
"_Hello ma'am. I'm Thorsborne Smithmaster, and the man by the fire is my friend, Jack Darkblood. We were hoping we could get directions to Riverwood please?_"  
Jack walked over, leaned on the table and asked chirpily; _"Any mead would be very pleasant, if you have Black-Briar Mead, that would simply make my week madam._"  
Thorsborne looked at him blankly  
"_...what?_" Jack asked innocently  
"_Well boys, names Valga, Valga Vinicia. Aye, we have Black-Briar Mead, 10 septims if you would. As for Riverwood, that's far up north. Just follow those mountains until you come to a river. That will lead you to Riverwood. Where did you boys come from?_"  
"_Helgen_" Thorsborne said, as Jack uncharacteristically gulped his mead as if his throat was a drain.  
After watching Jack inhale the bottle within seconds, Valga looked to Thorsborne  
_"Helgen aye? You two must really not be from around here. Riverwood is a stones throw north of there._"  
Jack did his best to cover a burp as he tried to speak  
"_Well I gue...*HIC!* pardon me madam, I guess we should have followed Ralof then_"  
"_You know,_" Valga interjected, "_I heard rumors that some dark elf refugees from Morrowind built a giant shrine of Azura in Winterhold. Farther north from Riverwood, past Whiterun_" she said to Jack.  
Jack's eyes solidified, his brow sternly stiff.  
"_A shrine to Azura, build by dunmer refugees you say?_"  
"_Aye, thats what I say,_"  
"_Thank you ma'am. How much for a small sack of food supplies?_"  
Thorsborne looked at Jack, who appeared lost in deep thought.  
"_...And three bottles of Black Briar for my friend._"  
"_Aye, that'll be 40 septims._"  
"_Here you go, and thank you again ma'am._"  
"_Please, Valga to you my good nord, aye?_" she said flirtatiously.  
"_Ah..yes...haha...we'll be on our way._" Thorsborne replied hastily.

On their way back up their mountain pass, after they passed their campsite from the night before, Jack stopped.  
"_What is it Jack? looking for another bunny to slaughter? hahaha!_"  
Thorsborne heartily inquired.  
Jack gave him a serious, yet soft look.  
"_We have only known each other for a little more than a day Thorsborne. Yet already we owe each other a life debt. You have been as kind to me as my own family. Already you know me better than most who have known me for years. I will accompany you to Riverwood. But once we reach there...I must go to that shrine. Azura has guided me all my life, and has never led me astray. A dunmer refugee shrine to my goddess is more than coincidence._"  
Thorsborne put his hand on Jack's shoulder reassuringly.  
"_I understand Jack. I came to Skyrim for the sake of Talos by my father's heed. I understand your need to follow your own divine path. our paths will cross again._"  
Jack nodded and grinned, looking forward to that day.

The two friends made their way effortlessly north to Riverwood. once there, Thorsborne gave Jack the rest of the supplies, and bid his friend good luck.  
Ralof came running up shortly after Jack left.  
"_Where's he going?_"  
"_Following his own path. I'm sure we'll see him again. Do I have a story for you Ralof. Was quite a tale getting here!_"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Two More Links**

Ralof and Gerdur showed Thorsborne the meaning of true Nord hospitality. After a day of chopping wood, Ralof, Gurder's husband Hod and Thorsborne retired to the Sleeping Giant Inn for a few rounds of mead, singing and a few old-fashioned, well-mannered brawls, and even dancing.  
After a few hours of merry-making, Gerdur came in to retrieve the three. As they left, a rumble shook the valley. The great dragon from Helgen flew overhead, to the mountain to the east.  
"_Looks like he's heading for the Throat of the World, I wonder why_." Ralof said, standing in awe.  
"_If that dragon comes back this way, he may decide we'd make a perfect snack. We need to tell the Jarl_." Gerdur said, her voice full of fear.  
"_I'll go_" Thorsborne volunteered. "_Just point the way, I'll get there quick as a coney_."  
"_I'll go with you_." Ralof offered  
"_No, you stay here with your family in case I don't make it back in time_." Thorsborne pointed out  
"_Now, which way is the Jarl?_"  
"_Follow that road there, North-West to Whiterun, the palace there is Dragonsreach. Jarl Balgruff The Greater resides there_" Hod directed  
"_I'll be back with help before you know it! Thank you for the hospitality. I won't fail_."  
Thorsborne took to the road without delay. Save for a few wolves and highway men, Thorsborne met with little trouble. As he came upon the river near the Honningbrew Meadery, he spotted an Argonian swimming in the water, with four mudcrabs almost literally on his tail.  
Thorsborne ran along the bank, after the Argonian.  
"_Need a hand there, buddy?_" he called  
The Argonian looked up, surprised. Between each dive and surfaced, he called back  
"_If. You. Have. Anoth. Er. Weap. On. That. Be. Great_!"  
Thorsborne laughed and tossed the spare iron sword he picked up a little ahead of the Argonian, took out his iron war-axe and jumped in, bringing the blade down on the one of the mudcrabs, clothes-lining another.  
As one raised its rock-crushing claw at Thorsborne, the Argonian swiftly ran up, with one fluid motion, sliced the claw off and brought the blade down into it's head.  
Thorsborne and broken his axe off in the third mudcrab, leaving the Argonian to finish off the fourth.  
"_Thank you for helping me, kind sir. Believe it or not, I passed a few guards. They just pointed and laughed._" the Argonian said as he pulled his sword out of the mudcrab, tasting the meat that came with it, then offering the sword back  
"_I've seen how cruel some people can be. Almost makes me feel ashamed to be a nord they way some of the guards act._"  
Thorsborne gently pushed the sword back, and offered his hand for a shake  
"_Keep it, I'm not much a swordsman. Names Thorsborne Smithmaster_."  
The Argonian cautiously took his hand and shook  
"_Zoquara. I've never met nord quite as...friendly as yourself_."  
"_How many nords have you met?_"  
"_Guards, bandits, oddly enough, the only vampires I've ever met seemed nordic_." Zoquara said, rather flatly.  
"_Maybe you havn't met the right kind of nords then. I'm on my way to Whiterun. Care to join me? Seems like you need supplies._" Thorsborne chuckled, nodding to the open knapsack floating down the river, food, charcoal and books following out.  
"_Ah...yes...I'm not used to having company, but I don't suppose I should let you travel unarmed_." Zoquara said, somewhat nervously.  
Thorsborne could tell Zoquara preferred being alone, but felt obligated to repay him for his help to some degree. As they set off to Whiterun, Thorsborne decided he'd keep his usually chatty mouth quiet, to keep his uneasy friend comfortable.  
So they walked in unnerving silence, following the road until they came upon a farm, and heard the cries of battle, and saw a frightening prospect. An angry Giant waving his club frantically.  
Without a word, Thorsborne jumped into the scene, picking up a bow from a fallen guard, shooting what arrows he could scavenge into the Giant's back. Zoquara, not far behind his new friend, swiftly leaped into the scene, swung his sword like the wind at the back of the Giant's knees, bringing him down on all fours. The Giant swatted at Thorsborne, just grazing him, but with the Giant's un-brittled strength, it was enough to knock him down and shatter the bow. Zoquara sunk his blade into the Giant's shoulder. He fell back and looked up in time to see a woman jump onto the Giant's back, and plant her dagger in the back of it's skull. As the Giant slumped to the ground dead, the woman gracefully jumped to the ground and expertly rolled to safety.  
As Zoquara helped Thorsborne up, she approached them. They were both taken back by her appearance. She was donned in unfamiliar armor to Thorsborne, but Zoquara recognized it as Ancient Draugr armor. Her usually long dagger, covered in Giant blood still in hand. Her flowing red hair like fire from the sunset wind.  
"_You two fought bravely. Running right into battle with an enraged Giant is either the mark of a reckless fool or courageous warrior_." she said, her voice sounded full of experience, confidence and impress.  
Normally, an Argonian would not be attracted to human female. But something about this woman seemed...almost...beastly. It's a good thing Argonians can't blush.  
"_Our pleasure to help ma'm. Who could walk past a ramping Giant and not help_?"  
Thorsborne replied  
"Y_ou two have potential to make decent Shield-Brothers. Try your hands with the Companions of Jorrvaskr. You can find us in Whiterun_." the intriguing woman said as she walked away. Her offer sounded sincere, but her voice was heavy and hard, as if to warn them away. Perhaps as a test of their mettle.  
Thorsborne plucked what arrows he could from the Giant's body and started towards Whiterun with Zoquara.  
"_My, what a woman! Such grace and ferocity! How many women you know would jump on a Giant? I might just see what those Companions are all about! What about you Zoquara_?" Thorsborne was obviously taken with the woman. Zoquara was again thankful he could not blush, being flushed with jealousy over Thorsborne's interest in the her.  
"_I prefer being alone. A group called 'Companions' sounds rather crowded for my taste._" he answered quietly.  
Thorsborne looked over at his traveling companion to say something, but noticed his eyes. They had the same look he felt when the dunmer alchemist from back home rejected him.  
"_Ah_ then_ again, my taste goes for a taller, blonder woman. A bit nicer would have been an alluring quality_."  
Zoquara's step perked up noticeably, a small smile on his face. Though it was soon replaced with surprise as a khajiit woman appeared before him, hands full of merchandise  
"_Come travelers! See our wares and weapons! No wanderer should be without a blade, don't you agree my lords_?"  
"_Darma, hsst_!" another khajiit appeared and sent the woman away  
"_Please, forgive her, she is very, how you say, enthusiastic. Feel free to browse our collection, my lords. Ri'saad is my name, this is my caravan. Our prices is far better than those you would find in the beautiful city._"  
"_No problem at all sir. I may just stop by. May your road lead you to warm sands_."  
Thorsborne replied kindly  
They managed to reach the City Gate without trouble, except for the guard.  
"_Halt. The city is closed except for those who have business. What do you want_?"  
"_I'm here to see the Jarl, Riverwood is in danger from a dragon_!" Thorsborne said urgently  
"_Fine, you can go in. What about the scale-back_?"  
"_...You want to repeat that, doorman_?" Zoquara replied, half hissing and stepping up to the guard.  
Thorsborne gently placed his hand on Zoquara's shoulder to hold him back  
"_He's with me. My..uh.. Shield-Brother_!" Thorsborne said, hoping to calm the guard.  
"_Oh, you're new Companions eh? Whats he do, fetch the mead_?" the guard said daringly  
"_Man...just not smart. I'm trying to prevent this brawl and you're trying to get him to claw your eyes out!_" Thorsborne said angrily  
"_Fine, whatever. Just go in_."

The two made their way up the districts of Whiterun, coming upon the Bannered Mare, Zoquara took his leave to secure them a room for the night. Thorsborne continued up to Dragonsreach to plead for Riverwood's safety.

"_Hulda my sweet! Another ale for me and my scaly friend here! hahahaha!_" Thorsborne ordered merrily. Zoquara laughed heartily. Had they been sober, Thorsborne would have been surprised the quiet, reserved Argonian could even laugh.  
"_So tell me, you flame headed nord, how in Oblivion did you go in asking for help, and come out with a mission to, oh how in blazes did he put it..._"  
"_haha, 'delve into an ancient and daaaangerous nordic tomb and retrieve and ancient scribe that may or may not be there.' Damned mage seemed so full of himself, yet sooo scared to do this himself! haaha_" Thorsborne mused mockingly  
Zoquara took a swing of his ale, his tail wagging gleefully  
"_You know Bornthores, hahahha, Thorsborne, that place is going to be full of Draugr, that's if the way isn't infested with bandits. You gonna need a hand_?"  
Thorsborne put his arm around Zoquara has he took a deep sip from his mug.  
"_Zo..Zoqu...ah, Zo! Zo, this is gunna be somethin I wanna do myself, ya know? See if at heart, _  
_I'm a nord who can...ya know, truly hold his own! what...what better place then a tomb of ancestors? None! *HIC*"_ Thorsborne explained drunkenly.  
"_Alright boys, time for you to head to bed, before you have to be dragged there._" Hulda said, taking away their drinks.  
"_Ummm...ya know what, here. I trust ya my dear Hulda_." Thorsborne clumsily gave Hulda his coin purse as he and 'Zo' stumbled up the stairs to bed.

Morning saw the nord rise well rested, with little to no sign of being nearly as drunk as he was previously. The Argonian was not so fortunate  
"_Damned Nords and your drinking. Ooooooow my head..._" Zoquara held his head in his hands gingerly. His tail curled in pain, even the color of his scales seemed paler.  
Thorsborne closed the shades to help alleviate his friend's pain.  
"_I'll head down and send up some Honey-Nut Tea. It helps with the hang-overs. Trust me_"  
"_See what you can do about that infernal bard too. Each string pulls another nerve!_"  
As if on cue, Mikael pulled a few strings of his lute, only to be met with Zoquara's tail flailing in agony.  
"_This is why I don't drink...ooooow..._"  
"_Rest my friend. I'll see what I can do and check right back in on you when I return. I promise._"  
Thorsborne paid Mikael to take the day off, and Hulda sent her assistant, Saadia, up with various herbs and teas.  
After checking his coin purse, Thorsborne decided to stop by and see Ri'saad, hoping those prices were as good as he promised.

"_20 Septims for this Steel War-Axe_?" he asked Ri'saad, as the master smith looked it over for flaws. "_Yes my lord, 20. Why? Does this axe not seem right?_" Ri'saad inquired, stealing a quick, warning look to the khajiit woman from last night.  
"_No...no this blade is nearly perfect. I would have sold it for 100 back home. But how can one argue with a bargain like that?_" Thorsborne added quickly, dropping 20 coins in Ri'saad's paw.  
The woman from the night before quietly walked up.  
"_A weapon is one thing sir, but any man who needs such a weapon, would surely need armor of such caliber?_" she gestured towards the tent, full of gleaming armor.  
Ri'saad smiled and picked out a set of Steel Armor.  
"_The finest armors a khajiit could acquire. Ri'saad promises this will protect you from most devastating blows_."  
The woman peeked back up. Stealing a quick look back and Ri'saad, she thought Thorsborne didn't see her wink.  
"_This cuirass, 90 septims, any nord market, easy. We sell for 50. These gauntlet? We sell 20. Same for boots. Helmet? Go for 50. For you friend? We sell 10. 100 septims for set. This is good deal?_"  
Thorsborne Smithmaster looked the armor over. Some flaws, nothing dangerous. He could tell they were smithed with more Corundum than Iron. It would do, but 100 septims was outrageous.  
"_Whats your name, miss?_" he asked  
"_Dar'Ma'Shuravi sir. This price is too much?_"  
"_Tell me, Dar'Ma'Shuravi, can you promise me that this armor would hold up against a tomb full of Draugr?_"  
Dar'Ma'Shuravi's face flushed with guilt. Many nords refuse to talk to khajiit traders, but this one not only embraced them, but regarded them with respect. She could tell Ri'saad felt the same.  
"_Truthfully, kind sir, Dar'Ma'Shuravi recommends this armor._" she said, as she shifted through and picked up a cuirass with shoulder-plates.  
Thorsborne looked it over and found no flaws. This piece itself would go for 150 easy.  
"_How much?_"  
Ri'saad cut her off before a price was quoted.  
"_Ri'saad would ask this, where are you going kind sir_?" Ri'saad asked carefully  
"_Bleak Falls Barrow_" Thorsborne answered  
Ri'saad and Dar'Ma'Shuravi exchanged quick looks  
"_Ri'saad makes you this deal friend, we heard tales of treasures within the Barrow. You take Dar'Ma'Shuravi with you, and we trade armor and arms for free. This deal sound good?_"  
Thorsborne looked at the female khajiit apprehensively.  
Ri'saad added nervously;  
"_Ri'saad assures she is capable. In fact, nearly all wares you see here, we have because of her skill. Ri'saad assures she would be very helpful!_"  
"_I'm not sure, I would hate to see anything happen to her. I myself have never been there._"

Dar'Ma'Shuravi perked up again  
"_Shuravi has! She has scouted the area many times. Many bandits make camp there. Shuravi could help guide, fight, Shuravi would prove quite invaluable._" she persuaded.  
Thorsborne thought for a moment, stroking his beard as he does when contemplating.  
"_Alright...as long as she takes care of herself, I'll bring her along and watch out for her. But I won't be responsible for her, that ok?_"  
Ri'saad and Shuravi beamed.  
"_Oh, yes yes! Very good deal! Here, armors, axe, supplies! Everything one needs!_" Ri'saad hastily readied Thorsborne and Shuravi.  
Shuravi had a mile-wide smile, looking at Thorsborne as they set off. She had changed into a tight-fitting Leather armor set, two black, oddly glowing daggers strapped to her sides, a quiver full of steel arrows and a long, black bow, also glowing. Thorsborne, decked head to toe in Steel, War-Axe strapped to his right, Steel Shield on his back. Together they set off for what would be one hell of a fight.


End file.
